¿Eres mío?
by Seba20
Summary: Porque con sus mensajes, ya no me siento tan sola. Ya no me siento sola. [One-shot SpaBel]
1. ¿Eres Mío?

_Bueno, hoy llego con un fic donde la idea surgió hace tiempo ya. Y, bueno, ojalá les guste. Es un SpaBel, un songfic, y gracias por tomarse las molestias de leer. (Oh, que cortés me he vuelto sdjgbshdg)..._

**Advertencias:**

_Hetalia ni sus personajes no me perteneces, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya._

_Fic inspirado en _Who'd Have Known_ de Lily Allen._

* * *

><p>I<p>

—¡Tengo sueño! —

—Es bastante obvio, Lovino. Ya son casi..., ¡son las cinco de la madrugada, Lovi! Te debo dejar en tu cama, debes dormirte. —cargaba al pequeño, que ya decía cosas indescifrables, con sus cachetes inflados y sus ojos cerrados. —Se me pasó el tiempo. —dije para mí

Al llegar al segundo piso, pasé por el pequeño salón con juguetes desparramados por doquier – sí, hasta en un aspa del anticuado ventilador en el techo –, y me dirigí a la pieza de la izquierda.

Desperté a Lovino para que fuese al baño, y no se orinase nuevamente en la cama. Aún dormido, reclamó que debía esperar afuera. Tocó la puerta desde adentro para que le abriera, ya que no alcanza la manilla. —¿Te lavaste las manos? — y asiente.

Lo tomé de la manito y lo llevé a su pieza, la puerta que estaba justamente al lado del baño. Lo cubrí y envolví con sus sábanas, y empecé a jugar con su rulo salvaje. Como siempre, empezó a quejarse, así que tuve que parar.

Salí de la habitación, le junté la puerta y empecé a ordenar los juguetes, y echarlos en sus respectivos cajones. Cuando me estaba subiendo a una silla para alcanzar el juguete del ventilador, se escuchó un sonido de llaves y la puerta abrirse, y tan repentino fue, que me sobresalté, y casi caigo.

Antonio había vuelto de sus estudios. ¡No sabía cómo se mantenía despierto todos los días, cómo dejaba espacio entre el trabajo del día, el estudio en la noche, y tiempo para Lovino, su ahijado!

—Emma, aún estás aquí... —

—¿Eso quiere decir que quieres que me vaya? Recién me ves, y quieres que esté afuera, ¿eh?. —

—No, no es eso..., este día a sido más agotador que los demás. —

—Toni, lo siento, era broma, no quería..., estresarte más. — sus ojeras se acentuaban cada día más. — Lo siento. —

—No, no te preocupes... —

La exhalación profunda que dio Toni comprobaba lo cansado que estaba. Pero no importaba, se acercaban tres cosas: el fin de semana, las vacaciones de Toni, que tanto necesitaba, y luego completaría su penúltimo año de estudio de Historia del Arte.

—Oye, ¿qué tal si salimos al balcón, por aire fresco veraniego? —

Me miró, y la chispa de sus ojos volvió.

—Espérame afuera, yo traeré algo. — bajé las escaleras, tapizadas con alfombras, por si Lovino caía. Fui a la cocina, saqué un vino que ya estaba a medio tomar, y dos copas. Subí con más cautela, por las copas, y me dirigí recto, derecho hacia el balcón.

Toni dejó abierto el ventanal para que pasara. Al sentir mis pasos, volteó hacia mí.

Soltó una de sus hermosas carcajadas, porque me vio con la botella.

—Nunca vienes al balcón si no es para que bebamos. —

—Nadie dijo que el vino era para ti. Aunque, legalmente, es tuyo. Pero por ser mi amigo, te compartiré. — destapé el corcho suelto del vino, y vacié el contenido en las copas, aunque seguía habiendo de ese líquido en la botella.

Chocamos copas y brindamos. Nadie me dijo cuándo me había cambiado de país, puesto que ahora estaba en el Reino del Silencio, ambos sin saber qué decir. Metafóricamente hablando.

—Está helando aquí afuera. —

—No había café... —

Nuevamente hubo ese silencio, que helaba más que la madrugada donde estábamos.

—Emma, muchas gracias por cuidar a Lovi. Lo siento por haberte molestado, pero la niñera no vino y –

—No te preocupes, Toni, siempre tendré tiempo para ustedes. —

Llevé la copa a mis labios. El dulzor de este vino pasó por mi garganta rápidamente. Y la copa estaba vacía.

—Emma..., mañana también me iré temprano. —

—¿De verdad?, pero Toni, te fuiste a las siete de la mañana, ¿ahora será lo mismo? —

—Esta vez me iré a las ocho..., así que, si puedes quedarte a dormir, sería mejor. —

—Pues claro, no te preocupes, Toni. —

—Entonces me voy a dormir, pero yo lavo, no te preocupes. — la sonrisa encantadora brillaba en la oscura y fría noche.

Acompañé a Toni adentró, y cerré el ventanal que daba al balcón. Al bajar las escaleras, fui a la pieza de visitas. Este sería el tercer día seguido que me quedaba en esta casa. Generalmente en diciembre, Toni debía trabajar el doble. Me desvestí, y me puse el camisón de color caramelo.

Me estaba acostando, cuando se me ocurrió una broma. Iría a la habitación de Toni, y lo asustaría. Claro, para alegrarle el día. Así que, descalza, fui a la puerta del frente, y me escurrí por la habitación. Llegué a la cama, y me envolví en las sábanas. Cuando escuché los pasos en la escalera, me paralicé. ¿Qué estaba pensando en ir a asustarlo? Quise levantarme, pero los pasos eran cercanos.

Me hice la dormida, el plan perfecto. Se abrió la puerta, un pequeño chirrido. Sentí cómo Toni pausaba, habría notado algo extraño en la habitación. En la cama, acurrucado, justo donde yo estaba. Porque lo extraño era mi presencia, obviamente.

Tal vez estaba muy cansado para recriminarme algo. Se hizo el desentendido, y prendió el televisor. Mala jugada, Emma, ahora lo harás ver televisor hasta que se tenga que ir a trabajar. Sentí movimiento, y luego un peso a mi lado. Abrí lentamente un ojo, viendo que Toni llevaba su polera de dormir, la musculosa blanca, junto a sus bóxers negros, y yacía sobre el cubrecamas, tapándose los pies descalzos con una manta.

—Emma, sé que estás despierta. ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó en un tono divertido

Me senté, y el picazón cuando me ruborizo comenzó a aparecer. —Bueno, te iba a asustar, pero luego me di cuenta de lo extraña que es la situación, y me paralicé. —

Me miró confundido un momento, pero luego volvió a sonreír, y empezó a ver la televisión. Yo también empecé a verla. Era interesante lo que estaban dando, un programa de cocina. Lo que estaba preparando la pareja de cocineros era un postre que nunca había hecho, por lo que la tarea me cautivó.

A través de las sábanas y frazadas, entraba el frío de la noche. Si yo, cubierta de múltiples mantas, tenía frío, ¿cómo Toni no daba muestras de lo helado del ambiente?

—Toni, ¿no tienes frío? —

—A decir verdad, está helando un poco. —

Y esa fue la corta respuesta de Antonio. Tal vez no quería hablar. Así que me enfoqué en la televisión, estaban volviendo a decir los pasos a seguir para aquellos rezagados. El frío se apaciguaba, especialmente por la almohada, debe ser porque me quedé inmóvil.

¿Toni seguiría con frío?. De reojo lo vi, pero él estaba viendo la televisión. Y me sorprendí de que su brazo estuviese rodeando mis hombros, ¿cuándo lo colocó?. No le recrimino, porque la sensación es muy placentera, especialmente en este frío.

Sutilmente, me acerqué más a su lado, acurrucándome. Ahora se hacía más evidente que me tenía abrazada. El silencio era cómodo, no como los otros que existieron en esta noche.

—¿Harás alguna vez ese postre para nosotros, Emma? —

—Si ustedes quieren, solo me deben comprar los ingredientes e invitarme a su casa para prepararlo. —

—Siempre estás invitada. —

—Muchas gracias, Toni. — le dije. El frío seguía entrando por las cubiertas de la cama, por lo que me acurruqué más a él. —¿Crees que mañana llueva?, está muy frío. —

—Tal vez, o solo haya una densa niebla por la mañana. —

En la televisión, ya habían terminado el postre, y la pareja de cocineros se despidieron con un beso, y luego le dieron un beso a la cámara. Hubo unos pocos comerciales, y pasó a estar en blanco, con la programación de ese canal para un par de horas más.

—Toni, ¿no crees que te dará hipotermia? —

Rió. —Si tu lo dices. — e hizo como un salto mientras se adentraba en las mantas, logrando que por inercia mi cuerpo se elevara también. Cuando estuvo acostado, pasó nuevamente su brazo por mis hombros, y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos.

II

Cuando abrí los ojos, Toni estaba trabajando en el nudo de la corbata, para luego ir a trabajar.

Le pregunté por qué no se quedaba acostado un tiempo más, disfrutando de lo confortable, todo esto mientras me estiraba.

—Porque debo ir a trabajar, Emma, bien lo sabes. — lanzó una carcajada. —¿Sabes que ronroneas mientras te estiras? —

—¿De verdad, no estarás escuchando cosas? — le pregunté, riendo.

—¡No, de verdad lo haces! — su característica risa mañanera volvía a aparecer. —¿Me ayudas con esto? —

Me acomodé el camisón, y me hinqué en la cama, hundiéndome un poco por el suave colchón. Me acerqué a él y empecé a arreglarle la corbata.

—¿Crees que podamos hacer algo hoy, los tres de nosotros? — le pregunté. —Ya sabes, está bastante agradable el día, diferente a cómo estaba en la mañana. —

—Hoy salgo más temprano del trabajo, quizá podamos hacer un picnic en la playa. —

—¿Hago waffles? —

—¡Y churros, por favor! — al terminar con la corbata, se colocó una chaqueta. —Está bien, adiós. Me voy a despedir de Lovi, también. —

Me estaba estirando de nuevo para volver a acostarme, cuando se abrió la puerta de improviso.

—¡T-Toni, me asustaste! — dije, acomodándome el camisón. Por si acaso.

—¿Entonces hoy picnic? — confirmaba el castaño

—¡Sí! —

—¿Veremos cuando el sol se oculte? —

—Por supuesto. —

—Bien, ¡nos vemos, Emma! —

Al vivir a las afueras de la ciudad, la casa de Toni era muy privilegiada por la naturaleza y especialmente por la vista de la puesta de sol. Con decir afuera de la ciudad, quiero decir que su vecino más cercano queda a un kilómetro, el colegio de Lovino a tres, y el supermercado más cercano a seis kilómetros.

En fin, su casa quedaba a cinco minutos de la orilla de la playa, y era un lugar hermoso. Entre piedrecitas y arena, entre un mar calmo y grandes olas, el ocaso daba su último pestañeo, antes de dejar aparecer a su amante, la luna.

Por eso, en los tiempos donde Toni estaba más desocupado, veníamos siempre a ver la puesta de sol, a comer deliciosos postres y a charlar despreocupadamente.

Me preparé para dormir otro rato, y cuando cubría mi rostro contra el almohadón, y mi estómago encaraba al colchón, sentí un peso tratando de subir a la cama. El peso cumplió su objetivo, y caminando sobre de mí, a pasos ligeros de la mañana, se tumbó a mi lado.

—¡Hola Lovi! — grité repentinamente, haciendo que el niño casi muriera de susto. Luego, empezó a lanzar insultos e incoherencias, y lo hacía con tal gracia, que era imposible no reírse.

—¡Maldita sea, no lo hagas nunca más, Emma! —

—Pero Lovino, fue un pequeño susto. — lo abracé porque se podría enojar más. —Aparte, ¿desde cuándo estabas despierto? —

—Desde que se fue el tomate bastardo. —

—Lovi, te he dicho que no lo llames así. —

—Pero si al idiota le gusta. Eso sí, no entiendo por qué le gusta, se supone que es un insulto, maldita sea, debería enfadarse. —

—No querrías ver a Toni enfadarse... —

—¡Pues claro que sí, no le tengo miedo a ese tonto! — Lovino seguiría hablando, de no ser porque su estómago rugió.

—Ya, basta de charlas, voy a preparar el desayuno, que veo que tienes hambre. ¿Qué quieres para comer? —

Colorado, respondió que cereales. Pero nunca, nunca en mi vida he servido cereales de desayuno a cualquier hombre o niño que ha estado en mi vida. Le dije que era inaceptable, obviamente, y le preparé panqueques y crepés.

Luego de que ambos comiéramos, fuimos al baño y lo ayudé a bañarse. Terminado, lo saqué envuelto en una gran toalla de color crema, directo a su cama, para vestirlo.

—Ahora me iré a bañar yo, ¿vale? — antes de salir de la habitación, le advertí: —No se te ocurra hacer locuras, que ambos vamos a ordenar esta casa. — aunque sabía que él ayudaría como el león alfa ayuda a cazar. En nada.

Tomé una toalla de color burdeo, de esas toallas gigantes que son cálidas pero sientes que no te secan, pero de verdad te secan. Misterios de las toallas.

En fin, me di una ducha corta y fría, salí y fui a mi habitación designada y abrí mi bolso, donde tenía prendas extras por si acaso. Mi vestimenta consistía en una blusa blanca, arremangada, una falda azul oscuro, que comenzaba por la cintura y terminaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas; unas medias negras y unas botas del mismo color. Aunque cuando fuésemos a la playa me lo cambiaría por un vestido amarillo, como el de Audrey Hepburn en Funny Face, y un chaleco azul.

—Bien Lovi, a ordenar. — grité entusiasmada. —Tú haz tu cama, ordena tu pieza y tus juguetes, los de tu pieza, porque ya ordené los del pequeño salón; y si cumples eso, te haré un delicioso chocolate. — su cara me decía que iba a holgazanear, pero tenía más trucos bajo la manga. —Y bueno, si no lo haces, me comeré sola mis diferentes platos con tomate. — eso hizo brillar sus ojos.

—No lo harías, Emma. —

—¿Tu crees? Yo estoy completamente segura que si no haces al menos una de las cosas que te pedí, no recibirás mis platos. —

—Maldita sea. — y se dirigió a su habitación a ordenar, mientras yo bajaba las escaleras y me dedicaba a ordenar y limpiar el primer piso.

Al terminar mi tarea, estaba tan acostumbrada que lo hacía casi en pocos minutos, fui a revisar al pequeño italiano.

Estaba durmiendo, con todo ordenado. Se había esforzado, haciendo méritos. Se merecía lo que le prometí y más. Lo dejé durmiendo y aproveché de ordenar las otras habitaciones. Cuando terminé, fui a preparar chocolate y cualquier delicia con tomates frescos y rojos. Al parecer, el aroma despertó a Lovino, quien se sentó en la mesa, alegando tener hambre.

Con una sonrisa, le serví todo lo ofrecido, y lo terminó de un bocado.

—Amo tu comida, Emma. — dijo

—¿Si? —

—Claro, deberías casarte con el tomate bastardo para seguir preparándome esto..., no, mejor, casarte conmigo. —

Sus comentarios, si bien graciosos, me hicieron sonrojar cual tomate fresco. El comentario de Lovi sobre que parecía un tomate no mejoró las cosas.

Como teníamos tiempo de sobra esperando a Toni, decidí decirle a Lovi que llamara a su hermano, que por decisión de los padres tuvo diferente padrino y tuvieron que vivir separados. Estaba en la habitación, cuando llamó y empezó a maldecirlo y a insultarlo, pero al salir, escuché cómo le hablaba suavemente, entre insultos y maldiciones, y tratando de decir "te quiero".

Sabía que Feliciano, el hermano de Lovino, estaba en buenas manos, porque mi amiga Elizabeta es gran amiga del padrino del chico, y ella lo cuida.

Cuando colgó, le dije que durmiéramos una siesta, y al despertar, noté que se me hacía tarde para preparar los waffles. Cuando Toni llegó, saludó a Lovi y comenzó a hacer los churros, y ambos estuvieron listos para ver la puesta de sol en la playa.

Llegamos y colocamos una manta para sentarnos, yo leía mientras hombre y niño jugaban, chapoteándose en el mar. Lovi empujó a Toni, quien cayó de espaldas y mojó su camisa.

Volvieron hacia donde yo estaba sentada y le ordené a Toni que se quitara la camisa, o se resfriaría. Lovi siguió jugando en la arena, mientras nosotros conversábamos.

—Cómo te pudiste caer..., impresionante. — le decía, mientras estrujaba la camisa

—Relájate, Em, además, el ocaso va a empezar. —

Lovi seguía jugando, y tan ensimismada estaba con el ocaso, que cuando le quise hablar a Toni, volteé y, en el último rayo de luz, me besó.

III

—Ya sabes..., mañana, trabajo, arduo beso, digo, ardua mañana..., ¡digo, arduo trabajo, tengo que trabajar! La compañía me besó, ¡me pidió estar presente en el ocaso, en la junta intercomercial! Y bueno..., me debo ir. —dije, ya en la puerta, apenas procesando qué había pasado.

Toni reía y se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta. —¿Segura que no te quieres quedar? —

—No, gracias, pero no traje más ropa. — dije, pausando entre cada palabra.

—Si quieres te voy a dejar. —

—¡No, no te preocupes, el autobús llega ahora, así que...! —

—Vuelve cuando quieras. —

—Seguro. — dije. —Adiós. — me acerqué a él para besarle la mejilla, pero el maldito –no había otra palabra para describirlo– corrió la cara y me dio otro beso en la boca.

El décimo en la noche.

Salí corriendo a sentarme en la parada del autobús, el cual llegaría en unos dos minutos. Llegó y me subí en el último segundo, porque estaba demasiado ausente. Solo había una ancianita conversando con el chofer adentro, así que me fui hacia los últimos asientos a reflexionar.

¿Qué habrán significado esos besos?, ¿Algo ocasional, por una noche, por despecho, para aliviarse?, ¿Será necesario pensar y sobre-pensar esto?

Quizá fue por mera calentura, pero Toni nunca me haría eso. Al menos a mí, creo.

Antes me decían que si el primer beso era robado, siempre le pertenecerías a esa persona. ¿Seré siempre de Toni?

¿Será Toni ahora de mí?, ¿se sentirá cómodo conmigo?

¡Pero qué estás hablando, Emma, somos solo amigos!

—¡Señorita, a dónde va! — gritó el chofer, exasperado.

Justo se subía una pareja, y noté que faltaban solo dos paradas.

—En dos paradas más, gracias. — le respondí.

Fui hacia la puerta, sintiendo los labios de mi amigo aún en los míos. Y sigo preguntándome, ¿nos corresponderemos?

¿Pasó de ser mi amigo, a mi amado?

IV

Ya han pasado 2 días desde el beso de mi amiamado. Pues sí, estos dos días han sido de reflexión total, y todavía no decido si se ha vuelto el hombre de mis ojos, de mis labios, de mis sueños angelicales y oscuros, de mis sentidos; o solo es mi amigo de todas esas cosas.

Si soy su dueña, si él será mi dueño, o si ambos nos pertenecemos. ¿Seguiremos siendo aquellos amigos a quienes confundían como unos tórtolos del milenio, o seremos una pareja que parecen nada más que amigos lejanos?

¡Oh, vida mía, de altibajos repentinos! No soy la primera en ser robada, y ser robada por uno de los más preciados objetos personales. No fue mi primer beso, no soy tan Sandy. Lo seré, pero no tanto.

En mis desvelos de medianoche, entre aquellas onomatopeyas tan usadas de aquel péndulo; desearía un martillo para romper el reloj que está en mi estirpe hace décadas.

Decaída, ocupo mi celular para viajar por internet las horas necesarias hasta que el celular salga de mis manos, me golpee la cara y me duerma con la nariz roja. Pero me llega un mensaje del origen de mi dilema. Dejé pasar los minutos, no sería la babosa de por allí. No, yo soy Emma, la rompecorazones de blanco, porque nunca se propuso el romper corazones.

Obviamente ese título ha sido acuñado por amigos, pero en momentos hay que dejarse llevar. Por ejemplo, uno sabe que es bonita y hermosa, pero a veces una misma se lo tiene que decir, para no olvidarlo, o para escucharlo en voz alta.

Entonces respondo y respondo más mensajes, hasta que me deja uno sin contestar, y creo que es hora de dormir, porque ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando el celular cayó sobre mi nariz. Pero la maldita cosa vibró con el mensaje de vuelta. Al menos se dignó a responderme y a contestarme.

Adormilados dedos escriben cosas sin sentido, pero creo que siempre estuve dormida, porque cuando reviso a la mañana siguiente la conversación, me da un infarto. Morí tres veces seguidas, subí al cielo y bajé al infierno, para no exagerar tanto, porque una conversación así nunca la hubiese imaginado.

¡Por Dios, es que este hombre no sabe lo que le hace a mi corazón!

No me levanté muy temprano, porque hoy entro a trabajar tarde. Luego de bañarme y desayunar, mientras bajaba las escaleras de mi edificio, le enviaba un correo a Toni de que borrara la conversación.

Seguí mi rumbo, pero hoy en el trabajo estuve un poco desconectada. Era la jefa editorial de una revista femenina conocida por las polémicas notas, las polémicas entrevistas y qué-no-polémico que se publicaba. Anteriormente me encargaba de fotografiar modelos y hacer notas de moda, y una columna mensual de mi propio armario. Lo bueno fue que me ascendieron antes de que los robos de mi ropa incrementaran a una vez por semana.

Al menos mis superiores, la mesa directiva, notaron que el término "andar por las nubes" era muy poco para mi desconcentración, y me dejaron descansar. ¡Pero yo no quería descansar! Les manifesté mis problemas con el amor y lo entendieron muy bien, me dieron el trabajo justo y necesario para desconcentrarme de Toni, pero no desconectarme del trabajo. Un mes más tarde, tomarían mis dichos de mis problemas para hacerlo una entrevista a una tal Marie, para encubrir que era yo.

Bárbaros.

En fin, volví a mi pequeño departamento, tan pequeño que siempre me recordaba lo que era estar soltera. Una vida de ambiciones laborales y éxitos en la vida, pero solitaria. Al menos para mí, ambos hermanos míos son solteros y muy exitosos en lo que hacen. El mayor, Lars, como es adicto al trabajo, logró crear otra empresa en los fines de semana, de limpieza, y él mismo va a limpiar las casas. Yo creo que las dueñas del hogar, más que por los servicios, quieren degustar con la mirada a mi hermano.

Pero en fin, los tres somos solteros hasta ahora. Desgracia para mis pobres, conservadores y aristocráticos padres, que querían una descendencia promedio de siete nietos por hijos.

Me acosté en el sofá, pies al aire y por qué no, comiendo helado. Se hacía de noche ya, y el helado se estaba derritiendo, mientras veo concursos dentro de mi pequeño televisor, pero mi celular vibra, y todas las preocupaciones de que soy soltera, de que mi hermano es observado con propósitos eróticos, de que mis padres no se sienten orgullosos de nosotros frente a los nietos, y que esté viendo concursos dentro de mi pequeña y anticuada televisión; desaparecen.

Porque con sus mensajes, ya no me siento tan sola.

Ya no me siento sola.

V

Luego de dos meses de mensajes incómodos y visitas espontáneas y divertidas, Toni y yo...

Seguimos siendo amigos. Con la diferencia de que, ahora, sé que es mi amado, y de que estoy a pasos de ser correspondida. Como esas veces que llegaba a su casa, y nuevamente, me quedaba por tres días, con la condición de que durmiese con él en su cama. También él llegaba a mi pequeño departamento de soltera, y me veía comiendo chocolate, con una manta cubriéndome entera, en verano, viendo teleseries brasileñas. Toni quería salir, pero yo quería estar cómoda, regaloneando a mi sillón amarillo opacado por los años. Así que se sentaba junto a mí y me abrazaba y me regaloneaba, y me hacía sentir mucho más cómoda.

Y mucho más querida.

Otras veces yo estaba en mi cama, leyendo, y llegaba él y comenzaba a hacerme cosquillas, y dejaba mi mundo vuelto de cabezas por amor, porque seguía abrazándome y aspirando mi aroma.

Otras veces me encontraba moviendo mi sillón y haciendo zumba, enseñada por las clases que daban dentro de mi pequeño y anticuado televisor, y me acompañaba. Luego bailábamos y reíamos y al final, comíamos helado, exquisito helado.

Hoy, luego de un extenuante trabajo en la revista, me dediqué a probar el delicioso vino importado de Moldavia, mientras, hacía algo fascinante y nuevo en mí, veía teleseries brasileñas.

Y los mensajes de mi amado me acompañaban, así no me sentía sola.

VI

He, o hemos, estado en este limbo por días. Algo avergonzados nos tomamos de la mano, pero volvemos solitarios a nuestras moradas.

Una semana, mi hermano menor, Silvian, me vino a visitar. Comentó lo cálida que era mi casa, con los colores amarillos y naranjos resaltando. Nos sentamos en el sillón de color amarillo opacado, que ni siquiera llegaba a ser khaki.

Las conversaciones con mi pequeño eran refrescantes, diferentes a las cortantes con Lars. Pero Silvian había heredado la aristocracia, lo burgués y lo fino de mis padres, lo atractivo de Lars, y todo lo demás de mí.

Con todo lo demás me refiero a la personalidad. Lo irónico frente a uno mismo, lo gatuno, lo pícaro y lo inocente, lo ingenuo. Todo eso estaba presente en mi pequeño, junto a lo coqueto y a lo tierno.

Y también lo chismoso.

—Y, Emita, — adoraba en sus labios mi diminutivo, claro está, porque ni mis padres ni Lars me lo dijeron alguna vez. —¿cómo va tu vida diaria? —

Olía a algo extraño en la conversación, o tal vez era el olor del sofá.

—Ya sabes, lo de siempre... —

—La vida soñada, helado, teleseries brasileñas, frazadas, y un vino de regalo de nuestros padres. — Oh, Silvian, me conoces tan bien. —A propósito, ¿dónde están ahora? —

—Se suponía que en Moldavia, por su último envío. — le contesté.

—¿Último envío? — cuestionó. —A mí me han enviado nada. —

—Aún creen que eres menor de edad. —

—Tengo 23 años. —

—Son mamá y papá, es de esperarse. —

Silvian siguió observando la pequeña televisión anticuada.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? — ofrecí, parándome.

—Vino de Moldavia, por favor. —

Mientras iba a la cocina y servía el vino, de la forma en la que nos enseñaron, Silvian dejó salir la fragancia que había olido hacia tiempo. Y no, no hablo de gases, porque Silvian nunca ha hecho eso ni haría eso frente a alguien, es más, a veces pienso que mi hermano es tan fino que ni siquiera expulsa gases frente a su reflejo.

Me refiero a la pregunta. La famosa pregunta.

—¿Y cómo te va en la vida amorosa, Emita? —

—Ya vas, lo estaba esperando. — le dije, saliendo de la cocina con las copas.

Degustó el vino y dio una exclamación del exquisito sabor. Luego, me miró con sus suaves ojos azules.

VI

—¡Llegaste, Emma! — gritó Antonio, cuando abrió la puerta del, para mí, desconocido departamento.

Me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla. Le correspondí el saludo, y me llevó por el pasillo.

—Vaya, este departamento es gigante. —pensé, o lo dije para mí.

—Sí, es de mi amigo Gilbert. Hay otros más, te los voy a presentar. —supongo que mi cara expresaba algo así como desconcertación, porque añadió: — ¡No te preocupes, hay mujeres! —

En el salón, me encontré con unos sillones dirigidos hacia la televisión de alta definición, al medio una alfombra café bastante apetitosa para acostarse, y una mesita para café donde se encontraban latas de cerveza, de buena calidad. El tal Gilbert debía de saber de cervezas.

—Amigos, la hermosa joven de aquí se llama Emma Janssens, la amiga de quienes les he hablado. Emma, ellos son Gilbert, Roderich, Francis y Elizabeta, que ya la conoces. —

Ah, ese Gilbert era. —Hola, placer conocerlos. — saludé.

—¡Vamos, no seas tan tímida, ten una cerveza! —

—Por favor, Emma no toma cerveza. —

—¿Es un reto, Toni? — le pregunté. Que él no me vea tomar cerveza, no quiere decir que no beba. —Además, ¡cielos, esta cerveza es magnífica! Gilbert, en casa de mis padres tengo una chopera y jarrones, algún día podrían ir todos. —

Y así pasó, a las semanas siguientes fuimos a la hacienda de mis padres, ellos estaban en Bulgaria, no tenían de qué preocuparse.

—¿Sabes que tú y tus hermanos nacieron en la casa? — me dijo mi madre cuando se lo pedí por teléfono. —Las matronas fueron tan buenas, venían a visitarlos siempre, incluso después de años de haber nacido. —

—Lo que tu madre trata de decir, — quitó el teléfono mi padre. —es que quiere que te embaraces en la hacienda, y tengas a tus hijos en la hacienda. —

—Lo que yo trataba de decir, hija, — corrigió mi madre. —era un dato que no conocían. —

En fin, ahora estábamos en un concurso de quién resistía más vino, Francis o yo. Tener sangre belga, entre germana y francesa, era mi mejor atributo para esto.

No sabía en qué copa de vino iba, pero Francis cayó rendido y gané. Toni vino, me abrazó y me besó en los labios. Sentí mi cara arder, y no era por el alcohol. Le devolví el beso y nos separamos. Serví el postre y me senté a su lado, y juntamos nuestras manos cuando terminamos de comer.

Toni, desde que me había presentado con sus amigos, se había vuelto mucho más cariñoso y expresivo conmigo, tanto en público como en privado. Es más, en privado a veces se excedía con lo cariñoso.

—Aw, su ternura me hace querer vomitar. — comentó Eli, la eterna rival del amor, aunque sabía que tenía algo con Gilbert, aun cuando ni ella lo sabía.

Seguíamos siendo amiamados, aunque cada uno fuese el amado del otro. Sin embargo, yo no iniciaba los besos o los abrazos, tampoco los paseos ni quedarnos acostados los dos juntos. Toni era el activo aquí, porque él movía la relación. No quiero decir que yo no lo ame, o que no lo quiera, pero yo iniciaba el acto de tomarlo de la mano, pero nada más. Sino, me confundiría nuevamente, ¿qué somos?, ¿es Toni mío y yo soy de él?

Y sin embargo, no me complicaba en demasía. Con solo nombrarlo, los monstruos en mi estómago empezaban a devorarme, las feromonas del hipotálamo se disparaban, y qué-no de mi cuerpo florecía ante su mención. Ya no me sentía sola, y seguía nuestra tierna relación de amistad. Paso a paso, la duda, y la relación con nombre, aparecían en nuestro sinuoso camino.

—Cariño, ¿crees que-

Y bueno, no es que no lo ame o no lo quiera.

Porque lo quiero, lo amo y lo adoro.

VII

Ya han pasado meses desde esto, casi un año, porque ahora nos aproximamos nuevamente a la estación de verano, aquella estación del año donde comenzó todo.

Sus amigos supieron todo desde esa vez de las cervezas, y como Toni es ingenuo, con preguntas y algunos rodeos, les puede decir la información que quieren. Es más, saben hasta que nuestra relación sigue siendo virginal, aunque a Toni le hagan burla por eso.

Y Eli no se queda atrás.

Ya no importa la casa en cual nos juntemos, la mía, la suya o hasta la de Gilbert, para poner un ejemplo, nos acostamos en la alfombra, en el sillón, en la cama, donde sea, y nos reímos, olvidándonos el por qué y el desde cuándo, causando más carcajadas. A veces se nos une Lovi, otras veces Eli. Muchas veces Francis, quien se aprovecha y le agarra el trasero a Toni y a mí me roza el pecho.

En esos casos hay récords de cuántos metros puede salir volando el francés.

Ahora, el próximo paso, es hacer que mi amiamado conozca a mi familia, a Lars, a Silvian y a mis padres, por separado preferiría yo. Mis padres ahora van por los países de la Cordillera de los Andes, ¡nunca habíamos oído hablar de esos países!, me decían por teléfono. Pero estamos viendo qué pasa, presentar a los padres después de un rato es algo apurado.

Y lo nuestro es lo menos apurado que existe, porque realmente existe.

VIII

—Mamá, papá, este es Toni. —

—¡Hola, es un placer conocerlos! — saludó Toni, un poco, bastante, efusivo. Los nervios lo carcomen. Justo hoy se cumple un año desde el beso, que fue en verano, antes de que Toni llegase esos días a mi departamento. —¡Me fascina su hija, la amo! —

Mis padres quedaron perplejos con tales palabras, al igual que yo.

Luego, la cena, en mi pequeña mesa, fue un tanto silenciosa. Les pregunté sobre su viaje al Caribe, y sobre cuál destino sería el próximo.

—¡Oh, cariño, tomaremos un receso! — dijo mi madre.

—Ya sabes, a veces cansa estar viajando todo el tiempo, aunque sea de vacaciones. — explicó mi padre.

—Y dinero nunca abunda. — y añadió mi madre.

Luego, Toni les preguntó si es que habían ido a España o a Italia. Les conversó sobre destinos turísticos que los guías no contemplan, o sobre lugares emblemáticos de cada barrio. Luego habló de Portugal, de la arquitectura, de Andorra, de Túnez, de Marruecos, de cómo amaba África, el desierto, el safari, la cultura, luego voló hacia Granada, Al-Andalus, y luego habló de historia.

Toni es despistado, y generalmente olvida el tema de conversación mientras habla, así que de la historia saltaba a la gastronomía, luego a sobre cómo trabajaba y estudiaba, el por qué los viajes costaban tanto, y luego cómo se sentía bien conmigo. Recordó que ellos eran mis padres, así que trató de explicar que éramos algo así como novios, y a la vez no, pero lo que logró decir fue algo como "Emma y yo, estamos cenando con ustedes, porque la comida es deliciosa, y nos apetecía que supieran eso, ¿no?"

No sé si así conquistó a mis padres, porque vieron cómo le acariciaba o la pierna o la mano mientras hablaron, que ni siquiera preguntaron qué éramos, cuál era nuestra relación sentimental. A decir verdad no les sabría responder.

Lo que si pasó es que lo amaba cada vez más cuando una vocal y una consonante salían de su boca.

Lo amaba, y era completamente suya, pero la pregunta había sido respondida hace tiempo.

—Mi amor, ¿quieres ser dueña de mi corazón? — y, con la manera de hacer las cosas de Toni, dibujo un corazón y le escribió dentro "Emma, mi dueña".

IX

—¿Y Emita, estás en algo ahora? — me preguntó Silvian.

—Pero claro, estoy en plena mudanza. — le respondí.

La fragancia del chisme invadía mis fosas nasales.

—Yo te digo, — decía, entre sorbos de vino. —si estás en algo romántico. —

Fui y lo abracé por su espalda, aunque él fuese más alto, estaba sentado; así que, cruce mis brazos y reposé mi mejilla en la suya.

—Estamos en eso. Existe, pero vamos lento. —


	2. Mensajes

"Me dejaste con las ganas del onceavo beso..." 00:45

"Hola Emma. No sabes cuanto te he extrañado estos días" 00:45

"Hola Toni

Aww, que tierno :3" 00:48

"No sabes que extraño el calor de tu cuerpo cuando dormimos juntos. Me dejaste el sabor de tus labios, los lamo y relamo y siempre me recuerdan a ti" 00:48

"Toni, estás borracho? (Emoticón de cerveza)

Dirás que tu dejaste el sabor de mis labios en tus labios, don robabesos..." 00:49

"Es que eres muy preciosa, y no solo características físicas. Eres una adonis y apolinia..." 00:50

"Lo sé, lo sé

Ni Helena de Troya, ni Afrodita se comparan a mí (emoticón de mujer haciendo "o sea")" 00:50

"No respondiste a mi pregunta si estabas borracho...

Saludos a Francis y a Gilby! " 00:51

"Tal vez un poquito..." 03:02

"Menso,,, me ddjadte habalndo sola. Así no se puede... " 03:15

"Quisieras venir mañana a mi casa?" 03:15

"Me encqtntaría. pero tengo trabajar, ya sabes... Pero encantads voy el vienrnes" 03:19

"Estás drogada?" 03:19

"Tonto, eztaba dormida, por Diso" 03:19

"Aaaah" 03:19

"Extraño uno ed tus besos...

Varios" 03:25

"Y yo a ti entera" 03:25

(Grabación de audio)

Gil: ¿quién es?

Francis: ¿qué no ves su cara de embobado? Es Emma

Gil: Hola Emma! Soy yo, Gilby.

Francis: Hola Emma! Soy Francis, un amigo de Toni

Gil: Sabes que Toni te ama?

Francis: Sí! Anda a su casa y cásense de una vez por todas

(10 segundos de ruido y silencio)

Toni: Te... Amo, Emma

(Fin grabación)

"6- toni

Ya*

quirro dormir

adios" 03:34

"Menso...*

Dejaste*

Hablando*

Encantaría,*

Tengo que*

Encantada*

Viernes*

Estaba*

Por Dios*

De*

Quiero*

Adiós*" 10:05

"Y elimina esta conversación" 10:06

"Qué conversación?" 10:55

"Bien hecho" 10:55

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, Toni después dice "qué conversación?" porque Francis le borró el chat sdjgks. Eso.<strong>


End file.
